Recueil de Drabble (Part 4)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Drabble écrit dans le cadre des soirées drabble sur Ficothèque Ardente / Les couples sont variés, j'essaie de ne jamais utiliser les mêmes couples. Sauf à quelques exceptions près.
1. La semi-grotte

**La semi-grotte**

Karin regarda la semi-grotte où l'avait emmené Suigetsu. Par endroit, la pierre descendait dans l'eau pour fusionner avec la pierre du sol. À d'autres endroits elle ressemblait à des stalactites. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était une aire assez ouverte pour ce qu'il avait en tête. « _Come on_, Suigetsu ! fit la rousse, n'importe qui peut nous surprendre ici. » Mais comme de raison, le risque excitait le jeune homme comme pas possible et avant qu'elle ne puisse le repousser, elle se retrouva plaquée contre l'un des piliers, son haut de bikini arraché. Son copain n'était pas du tout dans une phase romantique, soupira la jeune femme, alors que ce dernier lui dévorait le cou en détachant la culotte de son maillot. Encore une chance que le short de plage de Suigetsu comportait des poches, car il aurait très facile perdu ses morceaux de maillot.


	2. C'est une maison ?

**C'est une chambre ?**

Naruto et Hinata étaient sous le choc en regardant les cylindres de ciment géant qui s'alignaient sur le terrain du motel. Original et particulier comme concept, se dit le couple avant de déverrouiller la porte de celui qu'on leur avait assigné. Une sorte de plancher au tiers du plancher accueillait un matelas incrusté et une petite lampe sur le côté illuminait le minuscule espace, bien qu'une fenêtre circulaire au sommet permettait au soleil de pénétrer à cette heure de la journée. Le blond regarda sa copine, se demandant si elle voulait vraiment passer la nuit dans cette… Chambre ? Leur voiture avait beau être tombée en panne, ils pouvaient encore trouver quelque chose de plus… Normal ? La jeune femme haussa les épaules et pencha la tête pour entrer, laissant ses souliers sous la tablette de bois avant de monter sur le matelas. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de chercher autre chose, comprit le jeune homme en la rejoignant.


	3. La maison qui a du chien

**La maison qui a du chien**

- Bon d'accord, j'aime les chiens, mais quand même… Une maison en forme de chien ? s'exclama Kiba en regardant sa copine qui semblait fière de sa trouvaille.

- Quoi ? C'est original, sourit Karui. Et puis pour un dresseur de chien, c'est concept.

- Je trouve que ça manque de professionnalisme au contraire, soupira le jeune homme.

La demoiselle regarda de nouveau la bâtisse, mais n'y trouva rien à y redire. Elle, elle la trouvait géniale. Une maison carrée ne l'intéressait pas. Tout le monde en avait une.

- Je sais comment te convaincre de l'aimer, assura la rousse avec un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

Ni une ni deux, Kiba se retrouva allongé dans une chambre encore vide, aux murs malheureusement roses. Mais sa compagne les lui fit oublier en se déshabillant avec langueur et sensualité. Si cette maison la mettait dans cet état, il serait fou de refuser de lui faire plaisir, céda-t-il finalement en se laissant déshabiller.


	4. La clairière

**La clairière**

Pour leur anniversaire, Shino avait eu une idée originale pour célébrer leur union. Dans la forêt du domaine de sa famille, il y avait une clairière couverte par la cime penchée des arbres, et le sol carrelé de pierre était couvert d'une demi-douzaine de centimètre d'eau. Au centre, le jeune homme y avait monté un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux blancs immaculés et des barreaux pour les empêcher de tomber dans l'eau. Maya était impressionnée et gênée par l'idée. Son petit-ami était aussi pudique qu'elle et pourtant, ce lit se trouvait dans un endroit ouvert. La seule barrière entre eux et le regard d'intrus serait ces rideaux presque translucides ? Mais vu les efforts qu'il avait fourni, la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa entrainer jusqu'au lit et s'y allonger avec lui. Quand ils commenceraient, elle réussirait probablement à faire abstraction à ce qui les entourait.


	5. Sous les étoiles

**Sous les étoiles**

Shikamaru était fier de son petit nid extérieur. Il pouvait regarder le ciel peu importe la température, grâce à ce dôme en plastique transparent. Bon, Temari n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de s'y allonger avec lui, décrétant qu'ils n'auraient aucune intimité, mais bon c'est vrai qu'en plein milieu de la journée ce ne serait pas pratique. Mais une fois la nuit tombée et les lumières fermées, ce serait ni vu ni connu. Il dut faire preuve de stratégie pour la convaincre, mais au final elle accepta. C'était calme. Bien isolé du bruit et du froid. Des insectes ! Il faut le préciser. Et le soleil couché, quoi de plus romantique que de faire l'amour sous les étoiles ? Lui, il trouvait ça plutôt brillant. Et lorsqu'ils y furent, la pudeur de sa copine se dissipa tranquillement et elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il commença à la caresser de façon plus suggestive.


	6. Festival de botanique

**Festival de botanique**

Ino traîna Sai sous le dôme de lilas qu'elle avait fabriqué pour le festival botanique de la ville. Il y avait passé plusieurs heures et elle en était fière. Les fleurs couvraient tout le chemin qui menait vers l'attraction principale de l'évènement et bien des couples s'y bécotaient, trouvant l'endroit particulièrement romantique. Malheureusement pour eux, et pour Sai, il y avait des enfants qui accompagnaient leurs parents, alors les effusions publiques devaient rester pudiques. Mais la blonde en avait vu des rusés, qui se plaçaient de façon stratégique pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment. Comme par exemple ce couple un peu plus loin, qui donnait l'impression de seulement de tenir dans leurs bras, alors que dos à son copain, la femme avait une main glissée derrière son dos pour masser l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Et malheureusement pour elle, cette découverte donna des idées à son pervers de petit-ami.


	7. La hutte sur l'eau

**La hutte sur l'eau**

- Puisque je te dis que ça ressemble au paresseux dans l'Ère de glace, insista Konohamaru en pointant la hutte qui flottait au milieu du lac sur une plateforme en bois.

Sa copine n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne trouvait pas que le toit soit une sorte de représentation de Sid malgré la pointe au sommet, les deux fenêtres de chaque côté et celle au centre. Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à un paresseux préhistorique.

- C'est toi le paresseux stupide, répliqua Hanabi en se détournant de la cabane sur l'eau.

- Et si on allait y jeter un coup d'œil ? proposa Konohamaru.

La brune s'arrêta et le regarda par-dessus son épaule, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

- On ne sait même pas si elle est habitée, moralisa Hanabi.

- Juste un coup d'œil, insista Konohamaru. Et puis, elle a l'air abandonné.

- Et on s'y rend comment ?

- À la nage, fit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de maillot.

- Pourquoi un maillot ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu sans vêtement.

- Toi peut-être, mais n'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Konohamaru savait qu'elle allait finir par céder.


	8. Le lit burger

**Le lit burger**

Isaribi pencha la tête sur le côté, quand elle découvrit le lit en forme de burger de son copain. D'accord, il étudiait en gastronomie, il aimait manger et n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de mince, mais quand même. Un lit en forme de hamburger ? Elle était mal à l'aise devant le regard soutenu de Choji. Il semblait attendre une réaction. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle trouvait ce lit ridicule.

- Il est super confortable, assura-t-il en s'y asseyant.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le jeune homme tapota la grosse douillette en forme de pain. Elle fit un sourire crispé en s'approchant, regardant de travers les oreillers en forme de tranches de fromages et de concombres, la couverture fripée qui représentait la laitue et la couverture brune qui couvrait le matelas pour imiter la boulette de viande. Non vraiment, comment faisait-il pour dormir là-dedans sans faire de cauchemar où il se fait manger par un hamburger ? Ce questionnait-elle en prenait place à sa gauche.


	9. Un hôtel lugubre

**Un hôtel lugubre**

Matsuri s'accrocha au bras de Gaara, effrayée par l'ambiance lugubre de ce manoir. C'était quoi l'idée de réserver une chambre ici ? Bon d'accord, l'image sur la brochure ne ressemblait pas du tout à la réalité. Mais ils auraient très bien pu décider d'annuler leur chambre pour publicité mensongère, mais le roux semblait presque apprécier l'endroit. Et que ne ferait-elle pas pour faire plaisir à son copain. Alors elle suivait le mouvement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement de peur. Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre, la jeune femme prit place sur le lit antique et entoura ses jambes avec ses bras. Tout ici lui donnait la chair de poule. La voyant dans cet état, le roux vint se coller contre son dos et lui frictionner les bras en lui chuchotant : « Juste une nuit et ensuite on repart. Promis. » Il était mieux de tenir cette promesse ou elle allait lui en faire baver durant tout le reste de leurs vacances. Et Matsuri pouvait se montrer casse-pied quand cela ne faisait pas son affaire.


	10. Le palais de glace

**Le palais de glace**

Tenten avait un sourire moqueur devant la réaction de son petit-ami en découvrant où elle l'avait emmené. Le palais de glace du Festival d'hiver.

- Haha, très drôle, fit-il avec sarcasme avant de tourner les talons dans l'intention de s'en aller.

- Oh non, le retint la jeune femme. On a une chambre de réserver mon cher Neji.

Ce dernier observa sa copine, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié leur petite « expérience » sexuelle de la dernière fois, comprit-il. Elle tentait de se venger en réservant une chambre dans un palais de glace où ils allaient geler toute la nuit, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était frileux comme pas possible. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il portait presque des manches longues l'été. En bas de vingt degré Celsius, il commençait à avoir froid. Après tout, il n'était pas une fournaise humaine comme la brune.

- Ne tant fait pas, je vais te réchauffer mon chéri, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en le tirant vers l'entrée.


	11. La maison de verdure

**La maison de verdure**

Lee avait entrainé Yakumo dans son expédition en forêt, malgré que celle-ci ne soit pas une grande sportive. Le fait qu'elle tente de se rapproche de lui en partageant ses activités de prédilection lui faisait grandement plaisir. Et ça lui donnait le goût de lui rendre la pareil. La prochaine fois il irait visiter le musée d'art contemporain avec elle, décida-t-il. Alors qu'ils avaient parcouru une grande distance, le jeune homme proposa une halte pour permettre à sa copine de se reposer un peu. Et pendant qu'il cherchait un coin confortable pour s'asseoir, le sportif découvrit une vieille maison de pierre abandonnée, dont le toit avait en parti disparu et où un arbre avait grandi librement. En la découvrant à son tour, la jeune femme s'extasia devant l'aspect rustique de ce tableau. Puis geignit qu'elle aurait dû apporter son matériel à dessin pour en garder un souvenir.

- On pourra toujours y revenir un autre jour, proposa le brun, heureux de pouvoir enfin combiner leurs deux passions.


	12. Une lune de miel volcanique

**Un lune de miel volcanique**

Assise devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, Sakura observait le volcan au loin, craignant de le voir cracher de la lave. Ils feraient quoi si ça arrivait ? Et si ça arrivait alors qu'ils étaient occupés à « autre » chose ? Elle avait imaginé mieux pour leur lune de miel, mais Sasuke avait le dernier mot, puisqu'elle l'avait eu pour le lieu du mariage et de la réception. Il faut se répartir les tâches dans un couple, lui avait-il dit. Si elle avait su que c'était pour les emmener dans un endroit qu'elle détesterait, elle aurait tenu son bout plus longtemps à la place de céder pour lui faire plaisir. Et bien sûr, qui dit lune de miel, dit ébats amoureux à longueur de journée pour un Uchiwa. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se laisse aller et qu'elle profite, quand le volcan à quelques kilomètres était encore actif ? Il aurait beau utiliser toutes ces meilleurs techniques, cette fois-ci elle ne cèderait pas et elle allait le bouder ouvertement.


	13. La cabane 2,0

**La cabane 2.0**

Shiho regarda la cabane dans les arbres que le grand frère d'Idate avait construite. Ce n'était pas un travail d'amateur. Escalier en spirale, l'équivalent de trois étages, une chambre en plus d'un coin détente. Il ne manquait plus qu'une salle de bain et une cuisine fonctionnelles, sourit le jeune homme en lui faisant faire le tour du propriétaire. Tour qui se termina dans la chambre très confortable pour une cabane dans un arbre. Ou plutôt dans plusieurs arbres vue sa grosseur. La blonde se laissa pousser sur le lit en riant et profita du spectacle que le jeune homme lui offrait en lui faisant un petit striptease. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle y avait le droit et elle allait en profiter le plus possible et le remercier à sa façon dès qu'il serait complètement nu. En s'agenouillant devant lui, elle prit en main, puis en bouche, le phallus légèrement gonflé d'excitation et le stimula jusqu'à l'obtention de la raideur souhaiter. Maintenant place au rodéo !


	14. Main câline

**Main câline**

Sora et Sasame regardaient les paliers de bassin qui se trouvaient sur le flan de cette montagne, se demandant comment elles s'étaient formées. Leurs formes étaient spéciales et les intriguaient énormément, alors qu'ils s'y plongeaient. Un bassin pour chaque groupe. Dommage qu'il y ait autant de gens autour d'eux, le jeune homme aurait su comment leur faire passer le temps d'une agréablement façon. Malheureusement, la rousse n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et le risque d'être surpris ne l'excitait guère. Par contre, elle savait combien ça émoustillait son copain, alors elle fit un compromis et glissa une main sous le maillot de Sora qui écarquilla les yeux en la sentant. Il ignorait quelle mouche avait piqué sa copine, mais cette attention n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au que non, il allait en profiter au cas où ça ne se reproduirait plus.


End file.
